


When Roller-kun meet his Semes again

by Dracula_In_Purple



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gang Rape, Group Sex, It's from a Hentai Manga, M/M, Not really good at smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula_In_Purple/pseuds/Dracula_In_Purple
Summary: Roller-kun never saw those 'rapists' since the last time he met them with his Power Gear suit. When they meet again in Turf War, they ended up as different team.





	When Roller-kun meet his Semes again

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link : https://myreadingmanga.info/buki-no-seinou-no-seinou-wa-onaji-rashii/.  
> Preferably, read that manga first before this.

Roller-kun can't believe his luck. Those bastards who rape him is here in Camp Triggerfish on the other team but he must said, he missed them dearly. The match begins. Roller-kun quickly rushed through the base on his left and cover turf. Unknown to him, three figures sneak right behind him.

"Hello, Roller-kun. Miss us?" E-Liter-kun smirked as he pushed Roller's body right as he see them. Aerospray-kun quickly tucked out the poor boy's pants while Blaster-kun tampered around his Krak-On Splat Roller a bit. Aerospray-kun grinned widely as the boy's cock started to harden, "You definitely missed us, Roller-kun. Tell me, do you miss me the most? I bet you did. I have more efficiency than those guys!"

"Nah, you came every time you thrust into this cutie here." E-Liter snorted as he tweaked Roller's nipples. The said boy become even harder as he unconsciously widen his legs. The two boys immediately cooed at this sight. Blaster sat down right beside Roller's head as he placed down a blue Squid Beakon. The boy gasped loudly before he got kissed roughly by E-Liter. Blaster glared at E-Liter as he speak, "Roller-kun... seems like your teammate have placed a Beakon very near to your spawn. I wonder... if your team would be very interested in hearing you moan."

Without preparation, Aerospray thrust into his tight asshole after he unbuckled his pants. Roller moaned as he detached his lips from E-Liter. He can't believe he saying this but, how he miss being pound senselessly. He missed being underneath them and getting affection from each of them. Even though, Blaster-kun managed to knocked him out with his explosion of cum. 

Without hesitation, he pushed off the Snorkel boy to the side and wrapped his arms around Aerospray. The boy on top of him smirked as he go even faster as he thrust deeply. "Pl-plea-please~, go easy on me~!" the poor boy cried, "Aerospray-kun, I-I'm cumming!"

"Me too, cutie. Brace yourself," he groaned as they came together. Difference is, Aerospray is still coming into Roller's ass as his belly started to inflate. After he's done, he got pushed into one side by Blaster. "My turn," he mumbled as he turn over the boy's body so he have better view on Roller's asshole. It's filled to the brim with Aerospray's cum but he don't care. Make it more easier to slip in.

The Camo Mesh boy took his time as he thrusted his tongue in. Roller trembled a bit before grabbing his Seme's head and slapped his ass back. The trio were shocked but this aroused them greatly. "Oh ho! Looks like this cutie ain't innocent anymore." E-Liter chuckled as he pulled the Uke's body up so he would be sandwiched between the two Semes, "Roller-kun, wanna try double penetration? It's twice the pleasure than what you got used to~"

"Twice the pleasure?" Roller-kun muttered quietly as he squirmed between the two of them. Double penetration sounds terrifying but pleasure he was being offered... "Would you guys be gentle on me?" Roller-kun asked as he proceed to stretch his ass himself. His eyes became even lustier and his penis is grinding on E-liter's. Both boys are delighted as they glanced at each other. "We will, Roller-kun~!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god, are they... is it what I'm really hearing? Moans?" one of Roller's teammate exclaimed as she listen even closely to the Squid Beakon. The others, including that one teammate from the Orange team, stopped whatever they are doing and get closed to the Squid Beakon. One of the girls sighed dreamily, "Aww, how cute those two are, doing this exhibitionist play! I told you that the boy is total Uke material!"

The Orange teammate disagree as she checked her map, "It's not a couple play, it's a gangbang! Look!" In her map, one of the location have three markers on it. From the same location with the Blue Team, only one marker appear. The same girl squealed in excitement, "Ooh~! Our boy definitely charmed his look on yours!"

"Welp, let's not ruin their moment. I'm gonna go cover turf."

"Okay, have fun!"

"Not coming, Orange girl?"

"Nope, I'm excited to see where this would be going."

"Suit yourself."

~~~~~~~~~~

“So… Much. You two are so big and thick and… I’ve never felt so full before.” Roller-kun squirms atop his hips and the two of them almost blacks out from just how good that feels. “I can feel every inch of you two inside of me, stretching me so much. It’s so good, guys, it’s never been so good before.” He whimpers a little as he shifts again, impatient and eager, desperate to move.

Blaster watches Roller’s hands flutter and holds his own out, smiling when Roller takes his hands, their fingers twining together.

“You’re amazing to me, y’know.” Blaster gives his hands a gentle squeeze, his hips shifting under Roller’s, making Roller gasp and squirm. “Don’t hold back, cutie. Take everything you want.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Roller squeezes his hands back. His ass squeezing around both of their cocks in a maddening rhythm. Blaster can barely see straight, and E-Liter is so taken in by how tight Roller is around him, but how welcoming, opening around both of them without any struggle. He takes it all in without hesitation, head falling back, thighs flexing, hips rising and falling, steady and lovely and perfect in a way the three of them didn’t know was possible.

Aerospray can’t even say he could get used to this because this is too wonderful to process, too wonderful to wrap his mind around as he started to jerk his own penis off. Roller is holding tight to Blaster’s hands, squeezing rhythmically around their cocks, the wet sucking sounds louder and more pronounced with just how greedy the boy’s body has become.

“So good!” Roller bounces a little harder on them, “I can’t… Much longer, I’m…”

"Let's come together, Roller-kun~" E-Liter exclaimed. Roller screamed as he reach to his climax. The sound of Roller screaming does more for their orgasm than anything else and E-Liter feels the hot spurt against his stomach just as his body empties out into Roller’s. Aerospray restraint himself until he thrust himself into the poor boy's mouth, filling his mouth full of cum. Blaster take a bit longer as he didn't want the same thing to happen again. As soon as both of them took out their cocks, he came with an explosion, cums covered on Roller's body.

Just then, Roller-kun quickly grabbed his Krak-On Splat Roller nearby and activate his Kraken special. Screams of terror could be heard around Camp Triggerfish.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Here's our contact numbers. Remember to call us for a date~" E-Liter scribbled their number on a piece of receipt and give it to Roller. He blushed furiously as he quickly ran away from them and boarded into the train. Aerospray sighed, "Do you really think he's gonna call us? He treated us like we are rapists or something."

"We are, Aerospray. Besides, he enjoyed it this time." E-Liter winked at Aerospray who turn away to look at his phone, hoping Roller would call him. Suddenly, the theme of Calamari Inkatation goes off in a ringtone. It's from Blaster-kun's phone. 

 


End file.
